1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file folder which can holds various kinds of documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays a simple file folder which can hold documents is widely used for various kinds of desk work and so on. This file folder has a pair of rectangular sheet materials, which are connected via a folding line at a longer side, and a pair of shorter sides which adjoin said longer side are welded to each other. Therefore, documents can be inserted through the other (open) longer and shorter sides into a gap between both sheet materials to be held.
Conventional file folders are made of synthetic resins to observe documents which are held, and to keep durability, so that users can not draw their favorite designs or write texts concerning the documents on their surfaces to arbitrarily and visually record the content of the documents.